


waltzing in shades of blue

by hum hallelujah (anomalousGreenhorn)



Category: Set It Off (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, I don't know how it happened, M/M, Waltzing, i swore off rpf... im relapsing, i was just thinkin bout old aus and then BAM another carziger fic was sitting in front of me, vamp! cody n wolf! maxx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomalousGreenhorn/pseuds/hum%20hallelujah
Summary: They rarely have moments like these anymore.





	waltzing in shades of blue

**Author's Note:**

> im SORRY god. happy lonely dance release i guess

“I think,” Cody starts, spinning Maxx around him in a graceful twirl with just his hand. “you’re scared.”

Maxx snorts, visibly amused but aback. Continuing on with the waltz, he says, “Of what, pray tell? Dancing?”

“I should hope not,” replies Cody with a smile.

“Vampires, then? Or do you mean yourself?” He gives a small chuckle at this. “No offense, darling, but you’re as much frightening as the chickens on my sister’s farm. Actually, not even them — you’re no more threatening than the blades grass the cattle ate.”

Cody slips his hand out of Maxx’s gentle grasp and places it to his chest, throwing his head back and faking a gasp. “You wound me, Mr. Danziger.”

Maxx laughs, faint and distracted, but cheerful nonetheless. He reaches for Cody’s arm and runs his hand down it’s length, straightening it out until his fingers lace his own. 

With the hand on Maxx’s waist, Cody gives Maxx a quick, reassuring squeeze just as the two lock eyes once again. They shuffle around the vast library a bit more, hardly in step with one another or the music playing from the aged record player, and share a blissful smile. With all the hubbub that comes with the new warlocks and spirits and whatnot to the castle, it’s rare they have memorable moments alone together.

Maxx leans forwards, threading his fingers between the buttons on Cody’s tunic as he kisses him, slow and soft and sweet. 

Cody furthers the kiss, pressing up against Maxx’s chest and kissing him harder. He smiles into it, eyes shut and hands roaming, like he hasn’t got a care in the world. (And in moments like this, he really does have very few cares outside of Maxx’s happiness, if not none at all.)

Thunder crackles from above them and lightning shoots across the sky, giving the library around them an eerie glow. As the kiss, though dragged on for a ridiculously long amount of time, comes to an end, the lovers pull apart, unhinged by the raging storm just outside their window. The music stops, the record having finished minutes ago.

“We best head off to bed,” Maxx comments, eyes gone cold. He begins to make way to the nearest door, dragging Cody along with him by the hand.

“How I loathe when we part,” Cody moans with a tone laced with sarcasm. His free hand makes way to his chest once again, and Maxx rolls his eyes.

“We sleep in the same bed, for God’s sake, Cody. Do you mind lowering the melodrama a few notches?”

Cody giggles and places a kiss to Maxx’s knuckles, thereafter allowing himself to be dragged from the room without argument. 

It’s been a long night, no doubt, and it’s just about to get longer.

**Author's Note:**

> some background:  
> a vvv long time ago, i began writing a big ass bandom fic and posted it to wattpad. the main ship was carziger (surprise surprise) and the story focused on maxx, a runaway werewolf, accidentally discovering a mansion filled with all sorts of rogue and rebel supernaturals looking for shelter. the mansion's master was cody, a dumbass vampire. you can imagine what happens next.


End file.
